You should not anger Albus Severus Potter
by Jackson-Potter179
Summary: When draco and Hermione announce there engagement Dracos in for a stern talking to... except not from harry, by two elevan year olds, one of them being his own son. Scorpius Malfoy and Albus Severus potter. R&R just a cute one-shot. Hermione/Draco


When we announced our engagement there was a couple things I had expected. I had been positive there would be a couple punches thrown and at least two Crucios sent my way. What I had not expected was Molly Weasley bursting into tears-happy tears- and practically tackling us in a hug. I had also not expected to get lectured bye two Eleven year olds, one of them being my own son.

Maybe I should go back to the start.

It had all started a few weeks after my divorce with Astoria that one Hermione Granger (my absolutely lovely fiancé) caught Ron Weasley in bed with another woman. You see, my Hermione is the potions Mistress at Hogwarts. He wasn't home very often, but that night she had wanted to surprise Ron.

So when she Flooed home she was absolutely disgusted to find the stupid vermin in there own bed. So they broke up and she became withdrawn and bitter. Two years later when young Albus Potter and my Scorpius started school; she began to get out of her shell.

One day when she saw Scorpius being bullied by some older Slytherins for being friends with albus she offered comfort, and because of that he had begun to com out of his shell also. It shouldn't com to much of a shock that both of them where in on the lecture.

They where both good boys, very polite and well mannered. But today I figured out that you _don't _get on either of there bad sides.

It was like I said; we announced we where getting married and everybody started talking at once, when I noticed Scorpius and albus share a look before simultaneously turning to me. It was a little unnerving to see them both walk towards, me with the same expression on there faces.

They stood staring at me for a second like sizing me up until albus said, "Follow us please" then they waled forward all the time wearing those exact expressions. I looked to Hermione and saw she was busy dealing with a Ginny in freak out mode and a very excited Luna.

I followed them up to an upstairs bedroom I recognised to be Albus'. Scorpius sat at the desk chair folding his legs while albus remained standing his arms crossed.

I was a little intimidated before remembering these where two 11 year olds. I sat on the bed. They seemed to stare me down for a little while until albus opened his mouth and asked "what are your intentions with my Auntie Hermione?"

I almost laughed after getting over my shock and replied, "I intend to marry her"

He nodded his head for another minute before making an "hmmmm" noise.

All through this my son stayed silent. There was a large pause as I waited for what they would say next. Once again it was albus who opened his mouth "Do you plan to give my Auntie kids?" he asked in a voice that almost said "you better give me the right answer or else" I found it strange that a young boy of his age and height could manage that kind of voice.

I raised my eyebrow, keeping my face straight through it all and replied "if we decide then we will, or if the fates give us a child then maybe."

He glared at me like this was the wrong answer and I saw my son cross his arms and shake his head a little. I wasn't sure if this was a warning or disapproval.

"My Auntie wants kids" his glare got worse "lots and lots of kids" he stood up straight from leaning against the door and took two steps forward.

"How many kids do you want _sir?" _

Only silence was heard for 2 minutes. I looked to Scorpius to see him lift an eyebrow as if to say 'are you going to answer?' I finally replied by saying, "I wouldn't mind having more children." He didn't seem quite satisfied with that answer but didn't question me again. A long silence continued, only broken when Molly knocked on the door. She opened it slightly to see Albus and Scorpius at the desk looking over Albus' chocolate frog card collection. They both smiled at her, what Slytherins! I was shocked when I heard albus got into slytherin but now I understood.

"Supper will be ready soon" she said only having her head in the room.

"Well be down soon grandma, I just have to show Scorp and Mr _Malfoy_ something" She smiled and shut the door; you could hear her footsteps as she walked away from the room and down the stairs. They both turned to me with the same serious expressions and this time.

"Well finish this soon" where albus' finale words as he walked out of the room. Scorpius was left still sitting in the chair, I raised an eyebrow at him and he didn't move before saying "Congratulations" and walking out of the room, it wasn't until I couldn't hear his footsteps anymore that I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I was not looking forward to the time we had to finish that conversation. I stood up stretching my legs and walked downstairs. I saw Albus and Scorpius acting like nothing happened and laughing at the table. I sat down next to Hermione who gave m a curious look but I just shook my head and put food on my plate. I knew it wasn't the end of the conversation, and it didn't help that I could feel Albus' gaze on me all lunch.

If there was one thing I got out of that conversation it was no matter your age, size or height you should not anger Albus Severus Potter.


End file.
